


霍格沃茨死亡事件

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 暗黑向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 西弗勒斯斯内普死了……谁杀了他？暗黑向预警角色死亡预警角色黑化预警掠夺者不友好预警OOC预警
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	霍格沃茨死亡事件

霍格沃茨的七年级生西弗勒斯斯内普失踪了，很多人知道，但他们装作不知道。毕竟不少斯莱特林都去投奔伏地魔了，他或许也去了。

斯拉格霍恩教授跟邓布利多谈了几次，邓布利多轻蔑地看着他：“霍拉斯，你怎么知道他现在不在斯莱特林庄园呢？你去过？”

斯拉格霍恩只能干笑两声，心想他要尽快离开霍格沃茨，他无法保护任何人，这里也不能保护他。

大家维持着表面上的平和，学院杯继续比赛，若无其事。只是这次格兰芬多没赢，因为詹姆波特缺席了，他躺在宿舍里，病了好几天了。

“好吃吗？”莉莉把苹果切成一块一块的喂进他嘴里，他们最近开始约会了。

小天狼星站在门口，听见两人柔柔地说话，犹豫了一会儿没进去。

他现在有点害怕见到詹姆。

因为那具尸体大约只有他见到了。

是的，禁林里有具尸体，他披着詹姆的隐身衣进入禁林夜游时看到了。尸体已经面目全非了，他看到了长着翅膀的瘦马，它们咀嚼着那具尸体，无神的眼睛看着他，似乎看透了隐身衣。

第二天白天他再去那里已经什么都没有了，只是草地上留着一些变黑的血迹。

那是西弗勒斯斯内普的尸体。

这个秘密让他发抖，是的，他曾经很想斯内普死，但真的看到他的尸体，他知道他不是真的想要他死。

西弗勒斯斯内普死了，詹姆波特杀了他。他去的正是时候，他看到了詹姆的阿尼玛格斯消失在树叶后面，那些夜骐大约把他当成了同类，对他毫无反应。

他们本来就是仇人，各个方面都是，一直争斗不断，尤其最近伊万斯又跟詹姆去了霍格莫德。

但詹姆并不是冷血的杀手，小天狼星在心里给他开解，他或许只是失手杀了他，因为第二天詹姆就病了，病的很重，不能起床。他去宿舍匆匆看了詹姆一眼就离开了，他希望他的心在备受煎熬，那比他云淡风轻地拉着他去打球好。

他决定避开詹姆几天，反正他有莉莉陪着。

莱姆斯卢平盯着自己的手，那上面干干净净，可他看到了满手的鲜血。

他杀了西弗勒斯斯内普，他知道。

他应该去找邓布利多自首吗？不，他不去，还有一年他就毕业了，他不想去阿兹卡班。

自从四年级斯内普知道他是狼人之后，就对他敬而远之了，所以他也不明白为什么斯内普月圆之夜要呆在禁林里，斯内普违反校规了，所以也不完全是他的错对吗？

自己的确应该呆在尖叫棚屋里，但从五年级之后他就不在那里变身了，月圆之夜他跟詹姆和小天狼星在禁林里游荡，他们是非法的阿尼玛格斯，所以他不会伤害他们。

那天月亮似乎升起来的早了一些，詹姆在他变身之后才来，或许，因为他变身之后的记忆总是混乱的。鹿来了，他当时在干什么？撕扯斯内普的尸体？詹姆应该吓了一跳吧，他第二天就病了。

卢平深刻地记得他扒开了那具人形肚子的感觉，温热的血液喷在他脸上，肠子流了一地，好像一条红色的蛇。

之后詹姆应该帮他处理了尸体，因为等月亮下去之后他只看到了自己的满手的鲜血，身边已经空无一物，也空无一人。

本来应该是快乐的夜晚，为什么会变成这样？

小矮星给伏地魔递出了橄榄枝，不过没收到回应。没关系，他还会继续。

他是喜欢跟强者在一起，但他也是个格兰芬多，他也曾经心怀正义，因为跟学院最酷的男孩们在一起而兴奋的全身发抖。

但他现在只想逃离他们，他们太可怕了。

他的阿尼玛格斯很小，所以詹姆应该没有看到他。那天晚上他变成肥老鼠躲在树篱下面打盹。

卢平先来了，坐在那哼着歌。之后他听到了蹄子踩在树叶上的声音，那是詹姆，只有他是有蹄类，但他没有现身。那时候彼得还在想他是不是又要搞恶作剧，于是他也躲在树篱后面没出来。

月亮升了起来，卢平咆哮着变身了，此时彼得看到了修长的鹿腿，还闻到了浓重的血腥味。

看到一具尸体丢在地上的时候，彼得几乎要吓死了，他缩在树篱下面，看到卢平闻到血的味道开始发疯，他撕咬着眼前的肉块，兴奋地发出一声声狼嚎。

那是西弗勒斯斯内普吧？因为彼得看到了斯莱特林的袍子被狼人扯成了碎片，他躲在树篱下瑟瑟发抖。

后来闻见血腥味的怪物来了，它们有魔鬼的脸和翅膀，满嘴獠牙，卢平先跑了，然后是詹姆的蹄子消失在树叶后面。小天狼星掀开隐身衣，走近那些残骸看了一眼，然后去旁边吐了。

彼得没吐，因为他没走近，他发现自己尿了。

“莱姆斯，你怎么了？感觉你们最近情绪低落？”莉莉眨巴着绿眼睛拍了拍卢平的肩膀，“詹姆没事儿，他很快就会好的。”

“那就好，”卢平笑了笑，莉莉还是那么善良。

“可能是因为詹姆缺席，导致魁地奇比赛输了，小天狼星生詹姆的气了，你去劝劝他，除了你，也没有人能开解他了。”莉莉用眼睛瞥了一眼坐在角落阴沉着脸的小天狼星。

“好的，我尽力。”卢平点点头。

“哦，莱姆斯，你可真好，格兰芬多可不能没有你。那些家伙要不靠不住，要不脑子一桶水。”莉莉欢快地笑着走了。

她经过彼得身边，看到他在写信，她瞥了一眼信纸，对上面的内容扬起了眉，但她没说什么，轻快地绕过他走到了詹姆身边。

“感觉怎么样？身体还疼吗？”她握住他的手，极尽温柔地说。

“好多了，谢谢你，莉莉。”詹姆揉了揉眼睛，他戴这个眼镜总感觉眼睛疼。

“哦，那就好，喝点什么吗？”她拿过他的眼镜，用魔杖点了一下，用了一个无声咒，然后给他戴上了。

詹姆喝了一口莉莉递给他的饮料，好苦，他想说什么，可是说不出来，他很累，他也不知道自己怎么了，他是谁啊，詹姆？是吗？他明明记得他是……

“小天狼星，詹姆睡着了，你把他弄回宿舍好吗？”莉莉去找小天狼星，他刚刚跟卢平聊了聊，表情缓和了不少。

“他怎么出了这么多汗？”小天狼星疑惑地说，詹姆整个人都湿透了。

“他病了嘛，不过快好了。”莉莉温柔地笑。

小天狼星跟卢平离开了，莉莉坐在詹姆床边，握住他的手：“快点好起来。”她掏出魔杖，指着他的头，“一忘皆空”。

她拿出一个针管，往詹姆血管里注射了一些什么，然后掏出手帕擦了擦他汗湿的脸。

就快好了，西弗，就快好了，你很快就不难受了。想要离开我是不可以的，我早就说过了，不要跟穆尔塞伯走的太近，你为什么从来不听呢？留在我身边，哪里都不许去。

不过你太难说服了，就算被倒挂起来，都不跟我服软，那我只能用一点手段。

想去当食死徒？那就把记忆清除掉。

叫我泥巴种？那就离开斯莱特林。

跟掠夺者不合？以后他们永远不会欺负你了。

詹姆的皮给你，我一说愿意跟他去霍格莫德，他想也没想就同意了，尖叫棚屋真是个好地方，再多的尖叫也没人过问。

处理剩下的身体很简单，这里有狼人，还有夜骐，都是吃肉的，实在不行，难道我不会烈焰熊熊吗？

似乎被小天狼星看到了，不过我提前有准备，我的阿尼玛格斯也是鹿，给自己加一双角并不难。

置换记忆出了点问题，害你在床上躺了这么久，不过很快就会好的，谁让你大脑封闭术那么厉害，真不乖。

不过我发现你爱我呢，真高兴，我也爱你。

所以，西弗，你哪里都去不了，我们永远在一起，一直到死。

（病娇莉莉，梗源《吾栖之肤》？）


End file.
